


I Fucking Hate You...

by ScaleyWriter



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caulscott - Freeform, F/M, Hate Fuck, Hate Sex, Just Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, sinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScaleyWriter/pseuds/ScaleyWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...but I love fucking you.</p><p>Nathan and Max don't get along, but the sex is pretty damn good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Fucking Hate You...

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is wrong, pls forgive me.
> 
> Very short Caulscott hate fuck scene.

'Just shut the fuck up for once, damn,' Nathan pulled back from Max angrily.

'Well you can't just drag me into your dorm every time you've got a boner, Nathan,' Max replied, standing up from his bed.

'I think I can, _bitch_ , it hasn't stopped you before,' he pulled her back down so he could kiss her again.

It was something they both couldn't understand. Each could not stand the other, could barely tolerate them in the same classroom, but when they were, they were inevitably drawn to argue with one another, which led to a hostile make out session, followed by aggressive sex, in which they each tried to make the other orgasm before them.

Nathan hastily divested Max of her jeans and underwear and merely unbuckled his own before pushing her further up his bed.

'Uh, why are _you_ allowed to keep your clothes on?' she asked.

'Didn't I tell you to shut the fuck up? Now get on all fours,' he replied, grabbing her by the thigh roughly.

 _She may talk like she doesn't want me to dominate her but she is more than fucking ready,_ he though, as he positioned the tip of his cock at her soaking vagina.

She gasped, the sound indicating to him that she wanted him to fuck her, hard. _Seeing as she can't do as she's fucking told..._ He very slowly entered her, hearing her breath come in little pants, little moans escaping from her lips. He continued to tease her, slowly fucking her, and not fulling entering her.

Below him,she trembled with anticipation, 'Just fuck me properly!' she said impatiently.

'You gonna fucking beg me?' he replied, stopping completely. _I love teasing this bitch, she fucking deserves it. Can't even remember what we were fucking arguing about now, but she sure was pissing me off._

'Please...fuck me, come on.' she panted, hating herself for pleading but it was necessary.

Finally, blissfully, he entered her fully, one hand on her hip, one on the headboard so he could fuck her the way she wanted, they way she needed. The effect was immediate, her little sighs and pants turning into loud moans, so loud she had to bury her face in a pillow. Her hands gripped the bedsheets tightly, and he could feel her began to come.

She turned around and looked at him while he fucked her, pure lust in her eyes. 'Fuck me harder, you bastard, come on.' He increased his pace, slamming his cock into her repeatedly, her hand reaching between her legs to rub her clit. She came with a loud cry, forcing him to tell her to shut up.

Truth was, he didn't care who fucking heard, he loved hearing her come, it gave him some vindictive pleasure. She fucking hated him, yeah, but she sure loved fucking him.

Her vocals caused him to begin his release, pounding into her and coming inside her, feeling her after shocks draining him.

They collapsed on the bed, gaining their breath. Nathan reached over, lit a cigarette and fumbled in his pockets. Withdrawing some bills, he threw some money over.

'Take that to get that plan B pill, all right?'

'Yeah,thanks,' she said sarcastically, as she began to get dressed.

'Now fuck off, I got things to do,' he stated, waving her away.

She glared at him as she left, but they both knew it wouldn't be the last time.

 


End file.
